The Yo-kai Book
The Yo-kai Book is a parody to Rudyard Kipling Jungle Book. It takes place in an alternate reality where Nathan lives in the Yo-kai world and was raised by Wolf-like Yo-kai. Plot Nathan is found in a basket as a newborn baby in the depths in the forest of the Yo-kai world by Komasan and Komajiro, 2 Yo-kai who takes him to a wolf like Yo-kai who has just had puppies. She raises him along with her own pups and Nathan soon becomes well acquainted with the wild life in the Yo-kai world. Nathan is shown 7 years later (instead of 11), with brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks, a small amount of hair stics down at his neck, he is completely naked, and playing with his Yo-kai wolf siblings. One night, when the Yo-kai wolf tribe learns that Dame Dedtime and her minions halved returned and they realized that Nathan must be taken to the human world for his (and their) own safety. Komasan and Komajiro volunteers to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Nathan is determined to stay in the Yo-kai world. He, Komasan, and Komajiro rest in a tree for the night, where A 3 headed python like Yo-kai known as Trippthon a Rank-S Drain Attribute Yo-kai tries to devour Nathan, but both Komajiro and Komasan intervenes. The next morning, Nathan tries to join the Rank A Earth Attribute patrol known as the Bedrockasaurs that are sauropoda dinosaur-like Yo-kai, but Komajiro and Komasan find Nathan but after a fight, they decide to leave Nathan on his own. Nathan soon meets up with 2 10 feet tall sexy Anthropomorphic Panda like Yo-kai females that are Rank S Magic Attribute Yo-kai with gigantic breasts, wide hips, and black nipples. one is Luna with a light blue crescent moon mark on her four head, Aquamarine fur (instead of black) extra long dark blue hair worn in a ponytail and purple eyes while wearing a seafoam green Kimono and holds her magic scepter. Her sister Sōsaresu (Which means sorceress in Japanese ソーサレス) with a green star mark on her four head, jungle green fur (instead of black) Extra long purple hair worn down on her back, and dark blue eyes, while wearing a pink Kimono and holds her magic scepter (which is different from her sister Luna's) who promises to raise Nathan as their own son and never take him back to the human world. Nathan calls both Luna Sōsaresu and mamas. Shortly afterwards, a giant robot kidnaps Nathan and takse him to i's leader, the super master computer. The super master orders the giant robot to place Nathan in a holding cell with the others. There Nathan was put in an empty cell. In a cell next to Nathan's he meets A 5'9 feet tall beagle do- like Yo-kaiis known as Magimutt. - Rank D Magic Attribute Yo-kai with light grey fur, blue eyes, short black hair, long black floppy ears, and a black nose while wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pints, brown boots, and a blue cape with a hood. and his partner Aquanar . A 6 feet tall Rank E Water Attribute Saint Bernard do- like Yo-kai with big muscles, pink pecs, white fur and Blue fur (instead of brown) and 2 fluffy tails while wearing a red fundoshi. They see Nathan naked and realizs that he's a human. Magimutt and Aquanard introduces them selves to Nathan, then they asked him what a human being like him doing here. Nathan answered that he was kidnapped by the giant robot. Aquanard asked Nathan what he's doing here in the Yo-kai world, Nathan tells him that he lives here. Both Magimutt and Aquanard are confused, but Magimutt pulls out a sharp needl, and unlocks the bars making him and his partner free. Then Magimutt uses his needle to unlock Nathan's cell and sets him free. Nathan and his new friends Magimutt and Aquanard makes a run for it, and they went invisible with Magimutt's Blue cape where no robot can see them. They walk in the room where all of the confiscated weapons and objects are. There Magimutt sees his scepter (a Silver scepter with a halo like a shape on top with an angel holding a blue sapphire gem on top). and Aquanard sees his pendulum-like a weapon. Magimutt reclaims his scepter and Aquanard reclaims his weapon, but Nathan and his new friends just got caught on security camera. Then the robots cornered Nathan, Magimutt, and Aquanard but both Aquanard and Magimutt protect Nathan, and battles the robots. As they fought their way to the super master computer, more robots came in and got all 3 of them surrounded. But suddenly Komasan, Komajiro, Luna, and Sōsaresu arrives to rescue Nathan and his new friends, and destroys the super master computer. And in the ensuing chao,s The Robot city is demolished to rubble. Komasan and Komajiro speaks to Luna, Sōsaresu, Aquanard, and Magimutt that night and convinces them that the Yo-kai world will never be safe for Nathan so long as Dame Dedtime and her minions are out there. In the morning Luna and her sister Sōsaresu reluctantly explains to Nathan that the Human world is best for him and it would serve as it's only sanctuary, Nathan accuses both Luna and Sōsaresu for lying to him, and runs away. As Luna, Sōsaresu, Magimutt, and Aquanard sets off in search for Nathan, Komasan and Komajiro rallies the help of the Bedrockasaurs patrol. However, Kin and Gin who where eavesdropping on Komasan, Komajiro, and the Bedrockasaurs conversation. They returned to Dame Dedtime's lair and they tells Dame Dedtime about the boy Nathan. She is now determined to hunt Nathan and collect his soul. Meanwhile, Nathan encounters Trippthon once again. But thanks to the unwitting intervention of the suspicious Dame Dedtime, Nathan escapees As a storm gathers, a depressed Nathan encounters a Rank S Water Attribute Yo-kai Swosh along with a Rank E Attribute Yo-kai Roughraff who accepts Nathan as a fellow outcast. Dame Dedtime, her minions Kin, and Gin appears shortly after, scaring off Swosh and Roughraff and confronting Nathan. But Luna, Sōsaresu, Aquanard, and Magimutt rushes to the rescue and battle Dame Dedtime and her minions. They fought valiantly, but Nathan interfered the fight and tries to stop Dam Dedtime with a stick, but Dame Dedtime uses her sword and injures Nathan in the left upper arm causing him to scream in pain while bleeding. Luna, Sōsaresu, Aquanard, and Magimutt were horrified, and angry at Dame Dedtime. With the help of Swosh and Roughraff they combine their powers and defeated Dame Dedtime, Kin, and Gin then Komajiro and Komasan arrives with the the Bedrockasaurs confronting her and her minions. Dame Dedtime, Kin, and Gin flee after their defeat. Then they witnessed Nathan badly wounded and in terrible pain. Magimutt covers him up with his blue cape and takes him back to his Château. At Magimutt's Château, Magimutt nurses Nathan in his master bedroom. But Nathan Screams and pain and shouts that hurts. Then he argues with Magimutt, along with Luna, Sōsaresu, Aquanard, Komasan, and Komajiro. Magimutt yells at Nathan and tells him to control his temper. While Magimutt begins to stitch Nathan's left upper arm, he said your welcome to him making Nathan feel bad for himself. After Magimutt stitches his left upper arm, he tells Nathan to get some sleep and they will return him to the human world as soon as he recovers. Nathan goes to sleep. Later that night while everyone is asleep, Magimutt uses his magic mirror to find out what happened to Nathan's parents. He sees a grave that says here lies Lily and Aaron Adams. (Which means Nate's parents a dead) making Magimutt realized that Nathan is an orphan. Few months later in the next morning, Nathan recovers from his wounds. Magimutt gives Nathan a bath, after that he got him to wear cloths. Then Magimutt, Luna, Sōsaresu, Aquanard, Komajiro and Komasan takes Nathan to the human world, but Nathan is still hesitant to go there. But Luna and Sōsaresu tells him that they will stay with him in the human world. Magimutt, Luna, and Sōsaresu takes the form of humans and bought a house. There Nathan becomes happy with his new life, and his new Family Luna and Sōsaresu as his new mothers, Magimutt and Aquanard as his new fathers, and Komasan and Komajiro and his friends realizing that he will be safe there in the human world. Characters Humans Nathan Yo-Kai Komasan Komajiro Swosh Roughraff Luna (Debut) Sōsaresu (Debut) Magimutt (Debut) Aquanard (Debut) Trippthon (Debut) Bedrockasaurs (Debut) Wolf Yo-kai (Debut) Dame Dedtime Kin and Gin Category:Alternate Universe, Category:The Yo-kai Book Category:Parodies Category:Fanmade Films